


Dameron: A Modern Day Poe Dameron Story

by Pretty_Sithy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Sithy/pseuds/Pretty_Sithy
Summary: Mature content. NSFW. Will include warnings on each chapter. Developing story.Three  weeks after your mentally abusive ex and you split, you meet Poe on the night you are celebrating receiving your pilots license. He is charming and easy to talk to. You spend the night together after he defends you against your ex (who comes out of no where!). It was a mind blowing night.You just landed a contact with a small company. Your first day on the job you realize you slept with your boss. How will Poe react? Is this the end before it even started? What about your career?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & You
Kudos: 1





	Dameron: A Modern Day Poe Dameron Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I have been mulling this story over for a while. To me, Poe is an underrated heart throb. Just a warning the story is going to start out with some NSFW action. It will be pretty vanilla. Small mentions of mental abuse from a significant other, brief fighting. Feel free to comment your thoughts/feelings. Would love to know what you think! Happy reading!

It was a Saturday night and you were ready to go out for some fun. You wanted to celebrate graduating from pilot school and get your mind off of your shitty ex, Cameron. Your dress was form fitting, black and red, high low cut. You wore red stilettos that showed off your pilot girl tattoo on your foot perfectly. It was a constant reminder that you were destined to fly.  
You weren't much of a makeup person but tonight you outdid yourself. Cameron never did like this dress or you wearing makeup and the thought of spiting him made it that much better. He was an asshole and you knew you were better off without him. You just couldn't believe you wasted the last year of your life on him and all of his lies.

*honk!!!*

The horn pulled you from your thoughts. It was Delilah, your best friend. Delilah was outgoing and fun. She was built like a viking woman. Her hair was always fixed with immaculate braids. Her favorite part with always adding beads. Delilah's dirty blonde hair was long and thick. Her eyes were a lovely emerald coloe. She was wild and free. Your sister from another mister. A stunning woman through and through.

*hooonnnnk!!!!*

"I'm coming!," you yelled, grabbing your purse on the way out. You locked your door and ran down your stairs. Delilah flashed you a smile. "It's about time!" she teased. You chuckled, "Sorry, I got lost in thought just before you got here." "Cameron, again?" You sighed at her question. "You know, it isn't even that we broke up. It's that I let him break my spirit. What the hell was wrong with me?" "Nothing babe. Nothing at all. You are so headstrong and stubborn. I think you just...tried to overlook." You were fidgeting at that point. You and Cameron broke up three weeks ago. He manipulated and degraded you so much in the short time you were together. It was time to move on. This crappy feeling was getting old and you were ready for life to start. It was his loss, not yours. You weren't a rehabilitation center for a far too broken make to fix.

Your new job starts Monday and it's time for your life to start. You couldn't let such a person ruin the greatest opportunity to your future, let alone you were celebrating tonight. "Fuck him," you said. "I can't keep doing this. Let's have fun tonight!" Delilah laughed. "Yes. Yes, it is time to move forward and have some fun. You're a pilot for crying out loud! The sky is the limit!" "You and your bad dad jokes," you laughed as you rolled your eyes. 

The car pulled away from your house and you couldn't wait to start your night of shenanigans with Delilah.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The vibes in the club were everything you wanted. Everyone dancing, emitting energy that flowed through the entire room. Positive. Sexual. Sensual. Freeing. 

You spotted a girl dancing in the corner alone. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a tiara. Her dress was ocean blue and flared at the hips. The flowing fall of fabric landed perfectly before her knee. Amber. You stifled a giggle as she was quite clumsy in heels. Delilah and you walk towards her. "Hey girl!" you yelled over the music. Her face lit up when she heard your voice. Amber threw herself at you, embracing you. "Y/N! I am so proud of you! How does it feel to be official!" You laughed. "Great! It feels great." "I'll be right back! I am going to grab a drink!" you yelled at both of your friends.

You weren't much of a drinker and you had to make sure to take it easy. You get tipsy pretty fast. 

When you got to the bar, a man walked up next to you. At first, you paid no attention. He was fidgety like he was nervous. Maybe he was waiting for someone? The bartender came up "I'll have a Malibu and pineapple," you both said simultaneously. You both looked at each other and smiled.

"Is that your favorite drink, too?" the man asked. You nodded, smiling.

He had deep brown eyes. They were curious and delightful, soft and kind looking. His smile was a thousand watts. He had a five o'clock shadow and his brunette hair was tousled but not in an unkept way. He smelled like leather and vanilla, maybe slight hints of oak too; it was almost intoxicating. He wore a cream colored shirt with a brown jacket. It had a symbol on it but you couldn't make it out in the lighting. He wore brown jeans and a wide leather belt. 

He pulled you from your observations of him. "Can I buy this drink for you? Seeing as we are kindred drinking buddies now." He flashed his smile at you and for a second you were lost in it. "Umm...uh," you mumbled. "Ah okay, I get it. No problem," he said, turning away from you. The bartender came back with your drinks. Damn it, get it together, Y/N! 

"Yes! Yes! I am sorry. I just..." your eyes dropped down to your hands. "You're just...really handsome and I am really bad at this," you said nervously, always the upfront type. "Don't worry about it. I can be painfully awkward too," he chuckled. You raised your eyes back to his and smiled. "You have...the most beautiful smile," he said. You blushed. "I could say the same about yours," you beamed. 

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron," he said, extending his arm to take your hand in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Y/N. It's nice to meet you." His lips were so soft. You weren't even drunk and your thoughts started racing. Sex wasn't something you normally thought of first thing but...he was captivating. "Y-you too," you said stumbling over your words ago. He chuckled softly. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, hopefully. "Sure, let me take my drink to my friends. You can come with me if you'd like." He nodded, gesturing for you to lead the way.

"Hey ladies, I am...um...I am going to dance for a bit," you said, setting your drink at your table but not before taking a big swig of your drink. Come on, Y/N! Get some confidence! Both Delilah and Amber gave you the thumbs you.

Poe took your hand gently in his and twirled you on the floor. You laughed. You felt butterflies jitter in your stomach as you fell into his arms. This wasn't so bad. Cameron wasn't consuming your thoughts for once and you decided to enjoy the night with this ruggedly handsome man. You let your worries and woes melt away.

Your bodies grinded together to the beat of the music. You twirled and swayed. He met your every move. Close. Precise. The music eventually slowed down a bit and you felt his hands on your hips. Normally you would correct anyone making such advances but he felt so...comfortable.

"So, Y/N, what's such a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. "You act like this is a shitty place to be," you chuckled. "Nah, just don't normally see women so intriguing as you, sweetheart." 

Sweetheart...? Normally a man calling you that so soon would piss you off. Even though you just met Poe it felt like that was a phrase he used often. You hoped you would get the chance to find out.

***********************************

The night was starting to wind down. Poe and you had spent all night together. Talking, laughing, dancing. You had swapped numbers too. 

"So, will I be seeing you again? Or are you going to be a maiden of mystery?" Poe asked, teasingly. Your eyes locked in on his. You didn't want to leave him yet. "Who's saying I need to leave yet?" His eyes dropped to your lips then back to your eyes and so on. Your breath was hitching. "No one. I just hope that I can see you again after tonight,"he said with a smile. "Oh, I plan on it. I am the least mysterious person in this room." you joked.

Your eyes locked on to one another. You scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around your waist."Is it....is it okay if I kiss you, sweetheart?" he said, huskily. You nodded your head, closing the gap between you. He tasted sweet, like honey. You were right from earlier too, his lips were soft and his kiss was deep and passionate. His tongue found its way to yours. You returned the favor.

You ran your fingers through his hair, exploring down his neck and chest as the kiss deepened. You both broke the kiss, smiling at each other. His hand was running up and down your thigh. Heat began spreading between your legs. Fuck being a good girl, you wanted him. 

"So, would you like to come back to my place?" You asked him. He nodded. You both stood up eagerly, hand in hand. Amber and Delilah were involved with their own nightly treat but you stopped to let them know you were leaving with Poe.  
*******************************************

His car was beautiful. Two tone, silver and black paint with an orange pinstripe running between the divide. It was a classic Chevy Nova. As you both approached the car, he spun you around, pinning you to the car. 

You could feel his erection through his jeans. You hadn't tried to guess his size yet, but you knew you were in for a treat. He gently kissed you again, kisses running down your neck and onto your chest. You kissed him back with eagerness. His hands made their way down to your ass. He pulled one of your legs up and wrapped it around his hips. Both of you were panting, eager, ready.

"Hey man, what the hell do you think you're doing to her!?" a familiar voice comes out from behind you both. A hand grabs Poe by the shoulder and spins him around and hits him square in the jaw.Cameron....

"What the hell, Cameron!?" you yelled. "Poe, are you okay?" you said, cupping his now bloodied face.

"We weren't suppose to end like we did. You were my forever," Cameron said, slurring his words. "Cameron, you are drunk. How the hell did you even know I was here?!" you said angrily.

Poe was trying to compose himself and keep up with what was happening. Why did this seemingly perfect girl get such a bad hand of cards? Out of no where, Poe hooks Cameron with a left punch. 

You squeaked at what was happening. He barely knew you and now he was doing this for you. Your heart pitter pattered. He's defending me. 

"Hey. Buddy. Why don't you leave this lovely woman alone? She clearly wants nothing to do with you," Poe said firmly. "I will leave her alone when she gets back with me! She's mine!" Thwack! Another punch. "Well bud, she isn't now," Poe said. 

Was it so much to ask for just one night of Cameron not interfering in your life? The moment you decide to leave that portion of your life behind and he is back again. 

You stepped in between the two men. "Go home, Cameron. I don't EVER want to see you again!" you said, threateningly. Little did either men know you carried pepper spray on you and during their altercation, you had pulled it out, button ready to spray.

Cameron stepped towards you, trying to place his hands on you and you let him have it. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. 

"Leave me the fuck alone, Cameron!" you yelled at him. LI am so sorry, Poe. You don't deserve this or this kind of baggage." You kissed him one last time and started walking away, tears forming in your eyes.

"Sweetheart! Hey! Sweetheart!" Poe yelled after you. When you didn't turn around, he ran after you. "Y/N!" You finally stopped and turned towards him. He was breathing heavily but said "Who ever that guy is to you, he obviously means nothing to you now." You nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"Hey. Where's that beautiful smile of yours? Huh? My pretty girl shouldn't be crying. Come here, sweetheart," he said, pulling you towards him. A slight smile crossed your face. "Oh, there it is. Come on. Let's go back to my place. Would you like that instead of yours?" You nodded, turning to walk back with him. 

*******************************************

When he pulled up to his house, you were awe stuck. It was a beautiful Victorian style home. Definitely not what you were expecting but it was warm and inviting, just like him. You got out of his car and made sure to lock the door. He did the same.

This night had already been interesting. You assumed the mood was broken because of Cameron. I can't believe that asshole was there tonight. It isn't even a place he goes to. How the hell did he find me!? Poe probably thinks I am insane now.

Poe opened the door for you. Your eyes searched the entrance, your mind still reeling over Cameron. "You okay, Sweetheart?" Poe asked, pulling you back to reality. "Hm? Oh! Yes. I am. Sorry. I am sorry for all that at the club too." 

He leaned in and kissed you, running his hands down your arms. "Don't worry about that asshole. He deserved what he got. You can tell me about him later. But now...I want you and all your attention." he said, huskily in your ear, kissing down your neck.

"I am all yours." You were thankful the mood wasn't ruined after all.

Poe reaches behind you to close and lock the door. He peeled off your coat and hung it up in his coat closet.

He pinned you against the wall, kissing you down your neck and across your chest, hungry for your attention. You whimpered softly under his touch. He nibbled your nipples through your dress fabric. You could feel his erection growing as he pressed himself into you. His fingers exploring your body.

You ran your hand across the impression on his pants. You didn't know if you have ever felt such a large cock before. "Like what you feel?" he said, breathily with a smirk. You nodded as he picked you and wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you up his stairs and into his room.

He laid you on his bed and shut his door. He threw off his jacket. On the bed, he sat upright take off his shirt. You planted kisses on his neck and made your way down his chest, exploring down further til you reached his belt. "Gods am I glad I met you," he said, taking off his belt. You unbuttoned his pants, pulled them down, and his erection sprung free. 

You took just his tip in your mouth, sucking and licking. He moaned in approval, his hips slightly thrusting. You soon took most of him in. His throbbing cock reached the back of your throat nearly making you gag. He grabbed onto your hair and thrust in your mouth. He moaned in approval. "Fuck, sweetheart. That mouth of yours is amazing."

He pulled you off him and laid you back, slowly taking your dress off, teasing you as he went. He licked and sucked on your nipples, making them stand at attention. Soon he was at your slit. You were desperate, needy. 

He hooked his thumb on your panties, sliding them down, wasting no time to slide his tongue across your wet slit. You moaned loudly. He pressed his fingers into your needy cunt, lapping your warm honey as he pumped his fingers into you. He lapped circles around your sensitive clit. The tightness building. "Oh gods, please. Don't stop!" you moaned, gripping into his soft hair. “You like that, baby girl?,”he said while he quickened his pace with his fingers but stayed constant on your clit. You nodded, biting your bottom lip in ecstasy. You were close to the edge. "I'm going to cum" you nearly whisperer as the last bits of control you had disappeared.

"Cum for me baby. I want to taste you. All of you," he said, still pumping his fingers. Your pussy gripped around his fingers as your back arched.

Before you had a chance to recover, he sat up and pushed his throbbing cock into your wet cunt. You yelped softly as he filled you. "Fuck you feel so good," he panted. You weren't used to such a large cock. He slowly pumped into you. Gliding his hard, erect cock in and out of you slowly. You cunt slowly stretching to accommodate his member. "Oh fuck, you cock is so big," you moaned. "Ya? Does it feel good inside your perfect little pussy, baby?" Poe hummed as your body responded to his voice. "Gods yes! Yes! My pussy feels so full!"

He leaned down to kiss you, his lips still tasted like you. He picked you up as he was kneeling on the bed and bounced you tenderly up and down his length. You walls were clenching. "Are you going to cum for me again, sweetheart?" he said, nearing his own climax. The sound of skin on skin colliding together filled the room. You nodded. 

He forced your down on the bed again, pumping deep into your wet and clenching cunt. The room was turning red. "You ready for me to cum, baby? I want to cum with you, feel how good I make you feel." You nodded "uh huh," you said breathlessly. 

Your walls clenched and your felt his hot seed fill you. He pushed as many more thrusts into you as he could, not wanting it to end.


End file.
